Sports cards, stamps, coins, photographs, photo slides, postcards, stickers, magazines, comic books, comic cards, playing cards, trading cards, gaming cards, “pogs,” or the like lend themselves well to gathering images in bulk. These items may be stored individually without protection or with protective sheets, cases, holders or the like. It is also common to store such items in pages, books, or the like. Storing them in groups of multiple items may improve the ability to gather images in bulk. Some examples of common ways that items may be stored are: sports cards may be stored in 9 pocket pages, 12 pocket pages, 15 pocket pages, 4 pocket pages, 6 pocket pages, 8 pocket pages, or the like; coins may be stored in 12 pocket pages, 20 pocket pages, coin books, or the like; books and comic books may be stored in pocket sleeves or the like.
There are many technologies for getting digital images (e.g., scanner, digital camera, video camera, web camera, etc.). These technologies produce sets of images. These technologies may be used to capture digital images of items such as sports cards, stamps, coins, photographs, and the like. In many cases, these digital image-capturing technologies are capable of capturing multiple items in a single image. However, it is often desirable to split the captured digital image into separate sub-images; often one of each individual item. To accomplish this task, some tools such as digital image manipulation software may be used to split each individual image out of the larger image.
Once images are split, the images may be given meaningful names, and it is common to associate additional data with each of the individual images. To make matters more complicated, it is often desirable to capture the backsides of the items captured in the image as well, and to maintain the association between the front and the back of each individual item that is in the set of items. Altogether, this process is tedious, time consuming, and error prone.